


Something Different

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: This was a request on a blog that i write for, haikyuu-lmagines.tumblr.com, (the i in "imagines" is a lower case L) and a bunch of people liked it so i decided to post it here! <3





	

“Wait,” you said calmly as you took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Akaashi’s confused and flustered face, “I wanna try something a little different.”

You’re relationship with Akaashi was wonderful and healthy and refreshing and you loved every single second of it.  But despite how wonderfully comfortable it was, it lacked spontaneity.   

Sex with Akaashi Keji was loving and passionate and warm and so… vanilla. 

You were at the point in your relationship where you no longer knew how many times you’ve made love. You were in a comfortable routine.

But you longed to change that.

Akaashi didn’t protest as you gently guided him onto his back. He watched you with such an intense gaze as you straddled his waist. You watched as his chest began to rise an fall at a faster pace. His heart beating out of his chest. 

You smirked as you leaned in closer to his face, giving your hips an experimental wiggle against his. 

“A-ah..” he choked back, his breath hot against your skin. 

You captured his lips with yours, softly grinding against him again. He whimpered against your lips. His right hand shot up to entangle itself in your hair, forcing your lips to stay on his. His other hand pressed the small of your back, encouraging you to be rougher. 

You giggled at his sudden eagerness, breaking the kiss for only a moment. You looked into his eyes, heavy with desire.  He looked so desperate, he _needed_ you to give him more. You lean in slow, bringing your lips impossibly close to his. His mouth quivered in anticipation. He leaned closer, his head rising off the pillow. He wanted to kiss you so badly.  

You didn’t let him.

You brushed your lips delicately against his; once, twice, three times. You rolled your hips hard against his, feeling every detail his throbbing cock. He gasped sharply.

“Hah!- A-ah!” he moaned.

You smiled to yourself before grabbing his bottom lip with your teeth. You pulled on it softly before releasing. His breathing was more rapid than before as you continued to slowly grind against him. You buried your face in his neck, nibbling on his hot flesh. With your lips no longer muffling his moans, he got loud. Panting out your name as you sucked hard on his neck.

Akaashi grabbed your ass with both of his hands, squeezing your flesh, begging you to push harder against him. 

“A-ah.hh.. oh my g-god (y/n).” he huffed. You purred, running your tongue along the outer shell of his ear.

“Mmm, you sound so sexy Keiji…” you nibbled his earlobe, now gyrating your hips in small circles against his cock. 

Akaashi yelped before digging his teeth into your shoulder in attempt to silence himself, his hands never releasing their death grip on your ass.

You slowed your movements, leaning back to get a better look at Akaashi’s disheveled form. His cheeks were hot with blush, his eyes heavy lidded, delicate hickeys littered the skin of his neck, and his lips were swollen and pink. You had trouble holding yourself back; he looked so delicious.

“(y/n)..” he said breathlessly, “please…”

“Please what?” you teased, rolling your hips softly against his.

“Ng-! P-please…” he begged, “I need… to be inside you.” His hands roamed the skin of your waist, running up and down your sides and across your lower back.

“Well,” you placed your hands on his chest, allowing your fingers to trace patterns there, “since you asked so nicely.”

Your hands roamed lower, pulling down his boxers.  Akaashi lifted his hips as you slid them off his ~~perfect~~ ass and down his legs before tossing them aside. You stood on your knees between his legs, taking a moment or two to admire his cock as it twitched anxiously. 

You hooked your fingers in the sides of your own underwear, looking directly in Akaashi’s eyes as you slowly slid them down. He watched intently as you tossed the garment to the side. Akaashi licked his lips as you crawled back on top of him. He grabbed your face with both of his hands and pulled you into a slow kiss, his tongue delicately gliding over your bottom lip.  Your tongue met his half way, teasing his tongue with yours before plunging it into his mouth. He moaned against your lips. You traced the tip along the roof of his mouth before pulling away from the kiss. 

Your forehead leaned against his as you hand slowly traveled down, wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock. Akaashi gasped, his hot breath rolling across your lips once again. You guided the head to your entrance, his hot tip feeling like heaven as you teased yourself. 

“(y-y/n)… Please.” his lips brushed against yours as he spoke. 

You smiled as you pushed the tip inside. Akaashi inhaled sharply as you slowly lowered yourself around him, only stopping when you had him completely inside. He slowly released a shaky breath, his eyes clenched tightly closed. You exhaled a dreamy sigh, taking a moment to appreciate how full he made you feel. Akaashi began fidgeting below you.

“So… hot..” he murmured against your lips.  

You nuzzled your nose lovingly against his before giving him a delicate kiss.  You sat up straight, your hands resting on his lower abdomen for balance. His eyes slowly began to open. He looked at you with a dreamy gaze.

“I love you (l/n) (f/n).” He said softly, barely above a whisper.

You lifted your hips, pulling him out so just the tip was still inside. Then you quickly slid right back down.

Akaashi threw his head back against the pillow, his scream-like moan tearing through the otherwise quiet room. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth was wide open. He looked absolutely delectable. 

“I love you too Akaashi Keiji.” you said lovingly as you began to ride him. His breathing matched your movements as your pace quickened. His hands couldn’t keep still. They went from resting on your thighs to running through his hair to the pillow behind his his head until they finally stopped when he tightly grasped onto the sheets. 

His hips began thrusting up into yours, matching your movements. Akaashi was getting close, you could tell because he moaned every time he exhaled..

“Ah! Hah! Hah! (y-y/n)! I-if you don’t stop-! I’m gonna… gonna c-cum!” he struggled to speak.

You leaned in closer to so your lips were right by his ear.  You raked your nails down his chest as he continued to thrust into you. He wrapped his arm tightly around your torso as you breathed heavily into his ear, squishing your chest against his.

“I want you to cum inside me baby,” you said huskily into his ear before placing kisses down his neck. 

That did it.

You bit down on his neck to hold by your own moans as Akaashi held you even tighter, his hips thrusting faster. 

“Yeah, just like th-that,” you moaned against his neck, “oh my god Keiji, I-I’m gonna-!” 

You came, your nails digging into his chest as you felt your orgasm wash over you. Your walls tightened around his cock, and Akaashi couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“O-oh fffffuck!” he moaned, his head buried in the crook of your neck. Did Akaashi just curse?

With one final thrust, he shot his hot cum deep inside you, it felt amazing as he filled you. But just when you thought he was finished, he thrust again with a quick snap of his hips and you felt even more of his cum shoot inside you. A moan escaped your lips as you felt it begin to drip out of you before he even pulled out. 

You both lay in each others arm as you caught your breath. You were both speechless, you had never seen Akaashi cum that hard before. You look up at him as you lay comfortably on his chest.  He was in absolute bliss. You smiled to yourself as your traced your fingers across his skin, loving how it felt to be in his arms.

Akaashi was the first to talk.

“Can you top more often?”  he asked, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
